The present invention relates to a wafer forming die and more particularly to a drum type die for the manufacture of communion wafers from a sheet of bread.
High volume production of wafers necessitates the use of a revolving drum provided with a plurality of die inserts which cut shape and possibly configurate the face of a wafer in a rapid and continuous fashion from a relatively continuous sheet of bread. In the past each revolving cylindrical die cooperated with a cylindrical pressure roller as seen in our previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,476. It has been found particuarly when designs are impressed into the wafers that the wafers assume a slightly dome shape due to the unequal pressures that are exerted on either side of the bread. The warpage is possibly due to the fact that the bread when it is cut is effectively unleavened bread that has been baked and it is believed that the center being softer and porous yields quite readily under pressure.